Mapping services that provide directions to consumer computing devices have become commonplace today. For instance, many consumer computing devices include mapping services, such as map applications, which provide directions from one location to another location. These mapping services often return a list of search results or locations responsive to a user-submitted query so a user can select a desired destination from the list of search results. These mapping services rank the locations contained in the search results using the same criteria or information for all users of the mapping services. While some mapping services use crowd-sourcing to identify and return “popular” locations in the search results, these search results are uniform to all users and fail to take into account user-specific information or intent for search queries.